


A Simple Request

by shigeko_xox



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko_xox/pseuds/shigeko_xox
Summary: It’s doesn’t hurt to try new things.





	A Simple Request

**Author's Note:**

> for koujaku's birthday  
lord, please save me from these dorks _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

“I want to try something,” he mutters all of a sudden, halfway through a sloppy kiss. 

Aoba paused to look at him, a dazed expression in his eyes. “Like what?”

Koujaku stared at him. Now with the spotlight on him, he wasn’t sure how to begin his request.

“I... I was thinking,” he starts. “I always think you look... really hot... when you’re feeling good, and–“

Aoba sputters and blushes at his boyfriend’s words, and quiets back down again. 

“I was kind of wanting to, um... maybe... watch you masturbate?”

The bluette could only sit there, stunned. The heat radiating throughout his cheeks was now spreading to his chest.

“Koujaku...”

His crimson eyes skirted his face before looking away, at the comforter curled up next to them. The heated air was suddenly more stagnant and awkward than before, and the latter was regretting his suggestion.

“Y-You don’t have to. I mean, I’m not forcing you to or anything... let’s just forget what I said and continue, oka–“

Aoba shushed him by fitting his mouth to his. He kissed his bottom lip, then the upper in turn, and allowed just the barest hint of teeth to hover. The sound Koujaku made in his throat was very satisfying.

“Hippo, don’t worry about it. You just surprised me, is all,” he flashed his boyfriend a shy smile. “I like to do things for you, so...”

Aoba pushed himself off the man’s lap and settled for the mattress beneath them. His fingers worked at his nipples through the fabric of his shirt.

“I’ll let you watch me.”

Koujaku’s mouth went dry. He could barely breathe. Aoba being so assertive was something he was used to by now, but his actions took his breath away every single time.

Aoba was about to fuck himself right in front of him.

The same realization dawned on the two, and the bluette released a moan at the thought. He hauled his shirt off—or rather, Koujaku’s shirt due to the size—and pinched a nipple between his index finger and thumb.

“Aah...”

Koujaku did nothing but stare at him, his body frozen in place. His eyes danced over his milky skin, at his tongue running over his lips, at the blue bangs falling into his eyes. Aoba was damn gorgeous, and the heat was pouring off his body in waves; he felt it.

Aoba closed his eyes and continued his ministrations. He brought his free hand to his chest and pulled the other nipple taut, making his back lift off the bed. By now, both of his nipples were hard and protruding from his chest. He opted for massaging them lazily.

After a moment, he ran his fingertips down his abdomen, and cracked open his eyes. Koujaku was gazing down at him with a look of awe and carnal desire. It made the bluette’s blood burn.

He pushed his hands further south, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, and with a little work he managed to kick them away and onto the floor. For a moment, embarrassment began to kick in, seeing as his member stuck out shamelessly from between his legs. 

But the way Koujaku was looking at him chased away those feelings.

Aoba palmed at his shaft hesitantly, peering at him through heavy eyelids. His hand quickly fell into a stroking rhythm, and he couldn’t help the pants escaping his mouth.

“Haah, haah...”

_More_ , the thought called out from the back of his mind. It was always there, yearning, seeking out the sensation of being full. But Koujaku wanted to see him get off first, so he’d have to will himself to be patient.

Koujaku—finally breaking out of his trance—let his fingertips dance across the sensitive skin of Aoba’s thigh. A deep satisfaction churned in his gut seeing the other man shudder and part his legs further.

“D-Don’t do that,” Aoba protested weakly.

“Why?”

“It,” he gasped. “It tickles.”

He chuckled at his lover’s cuteness. Aoba stopped his movements and pouted up at him.

“Go on,” Koujaku purred.

The bluette turned and laid on his side, his ass unintentionally in the air. He flushed and couldn’t quite meet his boyfriend’s eyes as he muttered, “I-It’s easier to do it in this position, so...”

Aoba brought his leg up far, resting his thigh against his chest. Koujaku nearly drooled at the sight of his lover’s entrance. 

“Could you–“

“Ahead of you,” the blackette said, bottle of lubricant already in tow.Aoba reached for it, but he shooed his hand away.

“Allow me.”

The pop of the cap opening filled Aoba with anticipation. Mixed emotions were coursing through his veins—arousal, embarrassment, and now pleasure, as his lover applied a copious amount to his hole. He shivered helplessly.

Then the warmth of his touch was gone, leaving Aoba to go about the original task. Embarrassment was now dominant, despite his best efforts to swallow it down.

His lover took notice, “You’re pretty shy all of a sudden.”

“I’ve just... never done this in front of someone before,” he explained in a soft voice. “Sorry?”

“It’s only me here,” Koujaku responded. He carded a hand through the blue locks fanned out across the pillows—reassuring him. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. Let yourself feel good...”

_Let yourself feel good._

Aoba repeated those words silently. He inhaled, and reached behind himself. 

_It’s only me here._

_Let yourself feel good._

The first finger circled the entrance, feeling the wetness collected there, and curled inside of him. A sense of relief filled his chest.

“Mmm...”

“How does it feel?” Koujaku asked immediately.

“Like,” Aoba began, almost aggravated. “I don’t know... it’s impossible to describe.” He pushed in another finger. “It doesn’t feel  good yet... or anything. Just full, I guess.”

“Good?” he could hear the smirk in his voice. “Yet?”

The bluette settled for flustered silence, and focused on turning his fingers around inside of himself.

“Aah, nnn..”

He figured his fingers were nowhere near deep enough, so he plunged them in as hard as he could. Aoba was rewarded with shrill pleasure coursing down his spine.

Instead of thrusting his fingers, he opted for rubbing them against the exact area and his reaction was instantaneous.

“Ohh, fuck!”

_Shit, that must feel amazing_ _._ Koujaku pondered, at his side in a moment. He snaked an arm under the bluette’s leg and started to firmly stroke him.

“Aaah, what–“

“Don’t worry about it,” he murmured.

Aoba writhed. His cock was wet and sticky with a combination of fluids—lube, sweat, precum. And Koujaku knew just how to stroke him; knew exactly how to break him, how to make him lose his mind.

“Mmm, Aoba, you look so good like this,” he kept his tone low and seductive, knowing how his voice could drive his lover wild. “It’s like there’s nothing else in the world you’d rather do than finger yourself.”

It was a trick that worked all-too-well. Aoba gasped and blushed furiously, moaning his name in response.

“How does it feel now, A-o-ba?” he continued, smirking.

“Aah, it’s—it’s good, it’s—nnnng...”

He felt totally played with. Koujaku’s grip was good, _too_ good . He was too good at making him feel it.

It wasn’t fair.

Combined with the direct stimulus of his ass, as well as his lover scraping a fingertip across the slit, he let out a sound that was somewhere between a shriek and a sob.

“S-Stop, I’m gonna come if you–“ he threw his head back against the pillow. “If you do tha—_hyaah_!”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“I’m—I’m gonna—mmm, aah!”

The bluette imagined how lewd he must look—getting himself off in front of another man, his cock sticky and swelling, and _enjoying_ it . He was almost at a loss, wondering if maybe he had a kink for humiliation.

When he finally met Koujaku’s eyes, he noticed his pupils were blown so wide he could only see a sliver of ruby in them; he imagined his eyes must look the same way.

“That’s it, Aoba,” Koujaku egged him on. “You look really sexy like that, you know? Right before you come... you have the most desperate look on your face. It’s  _beautiful_.”

He couldn’t think. Pleasure swirled together and hazed his mind, and he probably wouldn’t even last another ten seconds with the filthy way his lover was speaking to him.

But he loved it.

“Are you gonna come for me, Aoba? That’s right, let it all out... I love you so much...”

That did it for Aoba.

The sound that rips from his throat is a mewl, and he’s completely over the moon, everything spilling over and coming apart at the seams. An intense wave burst out from his core, sending contractions rippling throughout his body.

He’s left trembling at the intensity. His fingers slide out of their own accord, and like a puppet cut from it’s strings, he collapses onto the pillows; a pile of sweaty limbs and disheveled blue hair.

For a while, all Aoba can do is gasp to fill his lungs. He makes out designs in the ceiling as his body recovers in the afterglow.

“Holy shit, that was,” Koujaku broke the silence, staring down at his lover’s essence dripping from his fingers. “That was fucking hot.”

There’s a giddy feeling bouncing off the walls of his heart at his words. Aoba hadn’t expected to enjoy this experience as much as he did.

Aoba couldn’t help but feel like he liked it a little too much, but the feeling of something hard against his hip made him giggle and forget his worries. And through a gentle, comforting kiss, Aoba pulled away and murmured, peering deep into Koujaku’s dark eyes.

“I want to try something.”


End file.
